Rich Internet Applications (RIAs) are software applications that have many of the characteristics of desktop applications. An example of an RIA is an interactive mapping program that allows a user to pan and zoom on a map, obtain driving directions, etc. Numerous problems exist when delivering RIAs and other software applications to client devices. Some problems are especially challenging when delivering the application to a mobile client such as a cellular telephone. However, problems exists delivering software applications to any type of client device.
Performance is one problem in delivering such applications to clients. Rich Internet Applications oftentimes require hundreds of kilobytes or megabytes of JavaScript or other code to be downloaded to the client's Web browser before the application can start. As RIAs grow in size and complexity they are increasingly coming up against barriers of network bandwidth and latency. Note that for some clients, the cost of downloading large amount of content can be quite expensive.
Security is another problem when delivering such applications to clients. For example, the code that is provided to the client might have originated from more than one source. If one of the sources is not trusted, then security problems exist in delivering the code to the client. Other security challenges exist.
Meeting e-commerce needs is another problem when delivering such applications to clients. For example, a web site that hosts the application that is to be transferred to the client may generate revenue by placement of advertisements. Naturally, the advertisers wish to target their advertisements to the correct target audience. However, providing the correct advertisements when delivering such applications to clients can be challenging. Other e-commerce challenges exist.
Thus, a need exists for delivering RIAs and other software applications to client devices.